Dress On, Dress Off
by ravenswoodmoon
Summary: Summer and Anna go shopping together when Anna reveals a secret to her friend. Passion ensues, especially when a knock comes at the fitting room door.


"You know, I think i'm over Seth now," Summer said while in the changing room with her friend Anna. "I haven't thought about him in a long time."

"Yeah, neither have I," agreed Anna. "He's such a...such a guy."

"Actually, I haven't really been thinking of guys at all," Anna admitted.

"Yeah, they're all just lousy pigs." Summer took off her shirt to try on the blue halter top she picked out.

"No, what I mean is, I'm not thinking of guys...because I'm thinking of girls instead."

Summer was shocked. "What?" she said as she was about to put the halter top on.

"Well...more like girl."

Summer stood wide-eyed.

"You." Anna took a step closer to her friend, hoping that Summer would be thinking the same thing.

Summer put her hands off as if to stop Anna, "I don't know about this," she said in a frightened tone. "I don't know if I'm so turned away by men altogether."

Anna took another step closer to her friend and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Well, I do know. And I know that this could turn into something good. Really good."

Summer inhaled softly; she could smell the gentle scent of lavender in Anna's hair. She closed her eyes and placed her hands gently on Anna's hips. "Really good, huh?" she whispered softly. Summer moved in to kiss Anna back. It was good. It was better than she had expected. It was better than Seth or any other guy had ever given her.

Anna's soft lips melted with Summer's, and they stood there in a delicate embrace.

Summer opened her eyes and pulled away slowly. Her lips quivered ever so slightly, stunned by the brilliance of their kiss.

"Really good," Anna said again reaffirmingly.

She took charge this time, kissing Summer harder and harder, pushing her back against the wall of the dressing room. She brushed her right hand against Summer's shoulder and a bra strap fell. Anna slowly worked her way downward, first to Summer's neck, then her shoulder. Her friend was gasping with pleasure all the while. Her left hand slid downwards to undo Summer's tight blue jeans as she made her way down to her friend's exposed breast. It had always looked voluptuous in the past, but titilating Summer's erect nipple was not the same as thinking about it.

Summer breathed in deeply, heaving gently, and pushed Anna's head onward down.

Anna was able to undo the jeans and they fell to the floor. Summer let out a soft moan, "Uhhhhhh...mmmmmm."

Suddenly the girls heard a familiar voice, "Is anyone in this room here?" The door handle jiggled and the two moved to the back of the room, Anna now on the floor.

Julie Cooper walked in with some lingerie she had picked out, but stopped when she saw the two teenage girls in their state. She jumped in and closed the door quickly. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" she yelled.

"We were just...just..." Summer tried to come up with an excuse.

"I'll tell you what you were just. You were just having a the best time of your life with another woman."

Anna and Summer stared at Julie in embarrassment and astonishment.

"You are obviously too young to know what you're doing. You need someone to teach you." She threw her clothes on the floor in the corner and walked towards the two girls. She bent down to Anna and held her face up with a gentle touch. She kissed her forehead, and suddenly with both hands, she ripped open Anna's blouse. Her breasts bounced for a moment, unsupported yet still luscious and supple. She sat on top of Anna and forced her body down onto the ground completely in a submissive position. Then she dug her face into Anna's warm bosom and began licking her nipples, flicking them with her tongue.

Summer stood watching, amazed that her best friend's mother would be doing this. But before she knew it, Julie Cooper stood up and pushed the defenseless girl against the wall.

Anna got up and resumed making out with her friend as Julie went down on her knees and removed the last of Summer's undergarments.

Summer had never felt such pleasure before, such intensity. She moaned softly at first, but as the minutes rolled by, she grew louder and louder. Outside of that dressing room, the other store customers would wonder what was going on behind that locked door, but their imaginations wouldn't even come close.


End file.
